The Queens: Hera
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Everybody wants something they can't have. It could be hanging out with their favorite celebrity, to be rich. Or lovers. Most people spend their lives chasing after people they're in love with. Forbidden, some would say. This was Hades's case.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Greek Mythology. **

* * *

**Prologue:**

Everybody wants something they can't have. It can be hanging out with favorite celebrity, to be rich. Or lovers. Most people spend their lives chasing after people they're in love with. Forbidden, some would say. This was Hades's case.

Ever since he laid eyes on her.

He loved her long, brown hair, her brown eyes, and her lovely smile. Once he had gotten her away from the clutches of Demeter. They had a whole day to themselves. Hades had seen her once before, and it was when he escaped his father's stomach. At the same time Zeus did, Hades glanced at the beautiful brunette: Hera.

After the Titans' War, the three brothers (Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus) had claimed their realms, the fates appeared and told the three, that they would need a Queen to rule with them. Hades thought that this was his chance to pursue Hera. But Zeus had the same thought in mind...

_Sneak peek (Chapter One): _

_The nymphs had entered the room at the command of the second youngest child, of Rhea and Cronus._

_"Lady Hera," They said, bowing to her._

_Hera flashed a smile at the nymphs, "hello, Dorinda, Phedra, and Acacia." _

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Greek Mythology**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Nymphs had entered the room at the command of the second youngest child, of Rhea and Cronus.

"Lady Hera," they said, bowing to her.

Hera flashed a smile at the nymphs, "hello Dorinda, Phedra, and Acacia."

The three nymphs from the group, smiled back at her, "hello, Lady Hera."

"I will just need these three, thank you for a minute of your time." Said Hera, Politely.

"Anything for you, Lady Hera." The nymphs chorused, before leaving.

Dorinda, a red-head, green-eyed, and freckled nymph, had exchanged looks with the other two and step forward.

"Dorinda." Hera said, "Would you get my flowers from Demeter? I think that Demeter told me, they would be ready today. Can you go and check?"

Dorinda nod, "of course."

When Dorinda left, Hera turned to the remaining two nymphs.

"Phedra," Hera starts.

Phedra, a nymph with should-length black hair and blue-eyes, had walked forward.

"Would you mind deciding between the two dresses I've chosen?" Hera asked.

Phedra nod, and before she could leave, Hera grabbed her arm.

"And after you do that, will you do my hair?" Hera added.

Phedra nod, "of course."

Then Acacia was left. Little Acacia was almost identical to Hera, expect Acacia's hair was a shade darker than Hera's.

"Acacia, my dear friend." Hera smiled, "I have an important tasks for you."

"Which is?" Acacia asked.

Hera leaned forward and whispered into the young nymph's ear.

* * *

Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus was in a meeting, discussing their realms. There was a knock on the door, and Zeus invited the person in. A nymph with dark brown hair, and brown eyes entered the room with a bouquet of flowers, and hurried over to Hades.

"Who is this from?" Hades asked.

"Lady Hera." The nymph said.

"Really?" Hades asked, shock.

The nymph nod and lean in to whisper into Hades's ear.

"Ok, thank you..."

"Acacia." The nymph answered.

Hades nod, "thank you, Acacia."

"You're welcome." Said Acacia, and quickly left.

Hades turn to face his brothers; Poseidon looked amused, and Zeus looked annoyed.

"Let's continue on..." Zeus grumbled.

_Sneak peek (Chapter 2):_

_Hades was in complete disbelief, that between him and Zeus, that Hera had chosen him. After the meeting, Hades had went to Hera's house. The nymphs had escorted him, and took him to one of Hera's gardens. He held his breathe when he caught sight of her._


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Greek Mythology. **

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Hades was in complete disbelief, that between him and Zeus, that Hera chosen him. After the meeting, Hades had went to Hera's house. The nymphs had escorted him, and took him to one of Hera's gardens. He held his breathe when he caught sight of her. Her hair was in a beehive style and wore a brown, short, backless dress.

Absolutely beautiful.

"Hades," beamed Hera

Hades get a sound out of his mouth, and nod stupidly.

Hera giggled, "like my dress?"

Then she spun around, once and Hades nod again.

"You look lovely." Hades managed.

Hera smiled, "thank you."

"Why have you brought me here?" Hades asked.

Hera walked towards him, and embraced him, "Hades, I want you."

"Me?" Hades asked in disbelief.

Hera nod, "as my husband."

He was delighted that Hera chosen him, but he remembered the deal with Zeus: _She should decided on last month of the year, on who she wants. _And Hades had grudgingly agreed. It was only the sixth month and had six to go. But before he could break the news to her, Hera lean forward and kissed him. His heart pick up pace, when his lips touch hers. Her lips were soft and warm.

Hades pulled her closer, and Hera wrapped her arms around his neck. Hera deepened the kiss, and they battled for dominance. He was slightly disappointed, when Hera pulled away from him.

"Hades...I'm-" Hera stop, short.

"You're what?" Hades asked.

Hera took a deep breathe, "I'm-I'm...nevermind."

Hades tilt her head up, with his hand, "please tell me."

Hera looked down and then tried again, "Hades, I'm-"

"Lady Hera?" Interrupted a nymph.

The two turned to the nymph.

"Yes, Melinda?" Hera quipped.

"Lady Aphrodite would like to speak to you." Melinda told her.

"Give us a second." Hades said.

Melinda hesitated, waiting for Hera's command.

"It's alright Melinda. Tell Aphrodite that, I'll be there in a minute." Hera told the nymph.

Melinda nod and bow, " will do my lady."

When Melinda left, Hera sighed and pulled away from Hades.

"You're what?" Hades pressed.

"Nothing." Hera said, shaking her head. "I must go."

"Of course." Hades sighed.

Hades left with one thought in mind: Hera was what?

_Sneak Peek (Chapter 3):_

_Her eyes lit when Hera entered the room. For months, she heard Hera talk about the day, she spent with Hades. At once, Aphrodite set to work. Hades and Hera together? Probably the best couple there would be._

_"So," Aphrodite drawled. "Did you tell him?"_

_"No," Hera answered, looking away._

_Aphrodite's blue eyes widen, "What? What happen?"_

_"I-I froze." Hera admitted._

_"You froze?" Aphrodite repeated._

_"Yes." Hera sighed._

_"Hera!" Aphrodite groaned._

_"I know, I know." Hera sighed. _


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Greek Mythology.**

* * *

Her eyes lit when Hera entered the room. For months, she heard Hera talk about the day she spent with Hades. At once, Aphrodite set to work. Hades and Hera together? Probably be the best couple there would ever be.

"So," Aphrodite drawled. "Did you tell him?"

"No," Hera answered, looking away.

Aphrodite's blue eyes widen, "what? What happen?"

"I-I froze." Hera admitted.

"You froze?" Aphrodite repeated

"Yes." Hera sighed.

"Hera!" Aphrodite groaned

"I know, I know." Hera said.

Aphrodite flipped back her long blond hair, "what are we going to do?"

Hera look at Aphrodite, "Nothing."

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow, in disbelief, "nothing?"

Hera nod, "it's to early, anyways."

Aphrodite lean forward, "I hear a but coming..."

Hera bit her lower lip, and blushed furiously, "I kissed him."

Aphrodite squeal, "And?"

A small smile graced her face, "he kissed me back."

Aphrodite laughed, "that's great! It could only mean one thing..."

Hera's eyes lit with hope, "what?"

Aphrodite grinned, "Hades likes you."

* * *

Hades like her. She couldn't believe it. These thoughts swirled through Hera's mind, as Phedra combed her hair.

"Milady, have you heard exciting news?" Phedra asked.

Hera blinked and looked at Phedra's reflection, "Hm?"

Phedra laughed, "I said, have you heard exciting news?"

Hera smiled, "In fact, Phedra... it was excellent news."

"That's good." Phedra smile.

For twenty minutes, they stayed quiet.

"Alright I'm done." Phedra announced.

"Thank you." Hera replied, getting up.

"You know," Phedra started. "You're one of the nicest, Gods/Titan I've served." Phedra told her.

Hera smiled, "really?"

"Yes." Phedra answered.

"Well, thank you for the compliment," Hera told Phedra. "I must go. Tell the other nymphs, that they're free for the day."

"Of course, Lady Hera." Bowed Phedra, before leaving.

Hera flashed into the underworld. She had no clue, what she was going to say to Hades, once she got there. But she wanted to see Hades, again today.

* * *

"What brings you here?" Hades asked.

Hera tuck her long brown hair, been her ear, "I was wondering, when ever you have the time, do you want to hang out?"

Hades put his fist under his chin, and raised an eyebrow, "you want to hang out?"

Hera nod, "But, if you don't want to, it's alright with me."

Hades slightly turn his head, "Thanatos."

Thanatos, the god of death, entered the throne room, "yes?"

"Can you watch the underworld, while I spend time with Hera?" Hades asked, making Hera blush.

"Of course, Lord Hades." Thanatos answered.

"And if anything happens, that's important, get me immediately." Hades told Thanatos.

"Alright," Thanatos replied. " Have fun."

* * *

"Good Cerebus." Hera said, petting the three headed dog.

"You're probably the only one that Cerebus gets along with." Hades noted.

Hera pet the middle head, "really?"

" Yeah...then again, nobody visits." Hades shrugged.

"Really?" Hera asked.

" yes," Hades answered.

Hera turned her head back to Cerebus, "want to take him walking?"

"Sure." Hades said.

As if listening, Cerebus changed into a golden retriever.

"He's so adorable." Hera giggled.

"He's just being a showoff." Hades muttered.

Hera gave a genuine laughed, which Hades loved.

"So...earlier..." Hades started.

Immediately, There's demeanor changed.

She bit her lower lip, "what about earlier?"

"You're what?" Hades said, "I can't get my mind off it."

Hera look away, "just let it go. It was nothing."

"Fine, so...what do you want to do?" Hades asked.

"I don't know," Hera admitted.

Hades thought for a moment, "after we walk Cerebus, we can head to the lake, and have a picnic."

"Sounds like a plan." Hera smiled.

* * *

"Let Hestia go with you...or me." Said Demeter.

Hera sighed, once again, Demeter was being overprotective. It seem that nobody was good for little sister, and it was pretty obvious that, Demeter believe that Hera couldn't run her own life.

"I'll be fine." Hera insisted, "we'll be back in a hour. And if we don't come back after the hour, then feel free to come check on us."

Demeter stared at Hera, before sighing, "fine. I'm going to give you, a hour. That's it."

"Deal!" Hera said, then she kissed Demeter on the check and left.

"Took you long enough." Said Hades.

"You know how Demeter is." Hera sighed, "we have a hour. Then she's coming to get me."

"Great." Groaned Hades, "let's not waste any time."

There's heart skip a beat, when Hades grabbed her hand. Now, she was being ridiculous. He was just holding her hand and nothing else. That didn't stop her from be giddy, through. They flashed to the lake.

* * *

It was incredulous that, Hera didn't know the effect she had on people. How oblivious she is, when every person stops and stares. Only for a moment, but all the same. Her beauty made every man want her. As well as, her kindness, and how efficiantable her happiness spread to others. It would be understandable that somebody want her to themselves.

"Hades." There's voice snapped Hades's from his reverie.

Hades blinked and found himself staring into Hera's eyes, "Hm?"

Hera raised an eyebrow, "what are you thinking?"

Hades smiled at her, " do you really want to know?"

Hera turned her head slightly towards the lake, and bit her lower lip. Hades had to admit, Hera kinda look sexy that way.

Hera, then, turned back go him, "yeah, I do."

"Well..." Hades started, " I was thinking about you..."

Hera smiled, and moved closer, " what about me?"

Hades glanced at Hera's lips, " how beautiful you are."

Hera's eyes lit up, "And?"

Hades entangled his hand into Hera's hair, shorting the distance, " And how anybody is lucky to have you."

Hera giggle, "and?"

"And..." Hades muttered, leaning forward to kiss her.

"What the Tartarus is going on?!" Demand a familiar voice

Hades and Hera sprang apart and turned their heads to face Demeter.

"What are you doing here?!" Hera demand.

"It's been a hour!" Demeter countered, "I'm glad I came just in time."

Hera gave Demeter a look, "what are you-"

Suddenly, Hera was bright red, " of course, you'll think that! What's wrong with you?"

Demeter grabbed Hera's arm and hauled her up, "it's time to go!"

"See you later?" Called Hades to her.

"Sure!" Hera answered.

"Not while I'm around!" Demeter declared.

"Demeter!" Hera whined.

Then they flashed out.

Hades laid down, and Cerebus look down at him. Hades let Cerebus's head and sighed, "What a day!"

_Sneak peek (Chapter 4)_

_Hestia's day was fairly well. She'd talk to a few gods, made her rounds to check on her cities, amd now she was at home, which, she shared with her sisters: Demeter and Hera. As she was in the kitchen, thinking what she should cook, she could hear a distant conversation. It seem that it was a heated argument._

_The door open, revealing Hera and Demeter bickering._

_"What's going on?" Hestia asked._

_"Demeter's being a control freak like usual!" Said Hera._


End file.
